


You're the Apple of my Eye Sweetiepie

by spookyookykitty



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Raleigh is a puppy who just really likes chuck ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyookykitty/pseuds/spookyookykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt: They're secretly in a relationships, fighting in public and making out in private. They get found out when someone overhears them calling each other with a pet name. </p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Well because um, because we’re uh, dating, s-sir.” If Chuck weren’t so worried about his own ass he’d be laughing at the pure terror radiating off Raleigh. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Apple of my Eye Sweetiepie

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone likes this, love getting feedback so feel free to leave any :)

If anyone ever asked Chuck he’d deny it immediately, he has an image to maintain after all. Even though the whole of the Shatterdome seems to have picked up on the fact that he’s not actually a complete asshole and does know how to be nice to people, especially the ones he loves, he’s not about to let it get out that he really _really_ likes it when Raleigh calls him pet names. Especially when they’re gasped against his skin as Raleigh thrust into him. He’s never been shown much affection in his short 21 years of life and he’d be lying if he said a soft touch, sweet kiss, or murmured endearment didn't make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside and put a smile on his face. But just because he won’t lie about it doesn’t mean he wants the whole world to know. 

Outwardly Chuck and Raleigh seem to hold a grudging respect for each other, they don’t really ever talk to each other and if they do they never agree, but there haven’t been any fist matches since the first. Everyone has kind of been in a good mood lately what with the Kaiju being gone, so no one really finds it odd that the two don’t get into huge fights, but no one sees them as friends let alone significant others. Chuck is fine with keeping it this way for a while; he doesn’t need random techs knowing who he sleeps with at night or that he’s so love starved that he actually blushes _blushes_ when Raleigh calls him love or baby. Chuck likes keeping his personal life personal, and if that means that he’s “forgotten” to tell his dad that for the last two months he’s been dating Raleigh Becket, well technically that’s not his dad’s business. 

But he should’ve known it’d get out somehow and he’d be in deep shit for failing to mention his romantic partner to his dad. To be fair he did tell Max that he was allowed to tell Herc, but apparently Max hadn’t followed through. He just never thought it’d be Raleigh’s fault. Of course that was stupid on his part cause Raleigh is like an overeager puppy most of the time and him accidentally using a pet name in public shouldn’t have surprised him in the least.

It happened on a Thursday morning in the mess hall. Herc had suggested that Raleigh and Mako join them for breakfast, which resulted in Newt, Herman, and Tendo sitting with them as well. Everything was normal, Newt and Herman were arguing about something while Mako smiled at them, Tendo, Herc, and Raleigh were discussing the future of the drift technology as Chuck fed Max and played footsie with Raleigh. 

Chuck didn’t even realize there was anything wrong at first; it was perfectly normal to him for Raleigh to say, “pass the eggs babe?” and he handed the over the plate without even thinking. It wasn’t until he registered that everyone had stopped talking that he rewound the previous moment and froze. 

“What did you just call my son?” Herc asked slowly. 

Raleigh floundered, “I just… uh…. called him Chuck?” he finally answered.  
“No you didn’t. Did you just call my son babe?” 

Raleigh looked to Chuck and received a subtle nod, telling the older man it was okay to come clean. “Yes sir.” 

“For what reason would you call him ‘babe’?” Herc asked, clearly enunciating the term of endearment causing Newt to snort quietly. 

“Well because um, because we’re uh, dating, s-sir.” If Chuck weren’t so worried about his own ass he’d be laughing at the pure terror radiating off Raleigh. He accidentally let a giggle slip and Herc snapped his head to the left to look at his son, who was paling quickly. 

“About fucking time you stupid bugger.” Herc said cracking a smile. 

Chuck squawked in indignation, “What do you mean?”

“The fact that you’ve been in love with Becket since you were 14.” Herc answered as the rest of the table erupted in laughter. “I’ve been drifting with you for years, don’t even try and lie to me.” 

“Traitor.” Chuck snarled as he crossed his arms, but his scowl softened when Raleigh pushed his bacon onto his boyfriend’s tray. “Thanks.” Chuck mumbled as he munched on a piece of pork. 

“I think it’s about time the rest of you left.” Herc said as he scanned the people sitting at the table. Everyone scrambled to leave the table as quickly as possible leaving Chuck, Herc, and Raleigh to have their important discussion.

“What are your intentions with my son?” Herc asked cutting right to the chase. 

“Um I’m not sure what the future holds sir, but I love your son very much and plan on being with him for as long as he’ll have me. I want to make sure he’s happy and taken care of.”

“Are you implying that my son can’t take care of himself?”

Raleigh shook his head, “No not at all. I think we all know Chuck is more than capable of being self-sufficient, but it’s important to have someone that loves and supports you. Life can get pretty lonely otherwise.” He answered with a slight smile.

Herc nodded. “If you hurt him I’ll make you wish you were facing a Kaiju.”

“I’d expect nothing less sir.” He responded nodding solemnly. 

“You’re a good man Becket, I like you. Don’t give me a reason not to.” With those words Herc stood up and left the mess hall, Max following him dutifully. 

“You’re dad’s gonna kill me.”

“Maim you at the very worst.” Chuck assured him as he finished the last piece of bacon on his plate. Raleigh kicked him softly under the table. 

Later that day when Raleigh was walking to his room he was cornered by Herc, who punched him in the jaw for “deflowering his little boy” and for “not having the balls to tell me you were dating cause everyone knows Chuck wouldn’t do it, you’re the sensible one in this relationship Raleigh”. But was immediately pulled into a tight hug and told gruffly to “take care of his son, you two deserve happiness”. After the man let him go and started to walk down the hallway he called out, “And Becket, I expect you to make an honest man out of my son one day!” Leaving Raleigh blushing and spluttering in his spot. 

“Told you he’d only maim you,” Chuck said that night when the two laid in bed, his head resting on the older man’s chest. 

Raleigh half-heartedly swatted the back of Chuck’s head before leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. “Love you.” He murmured and Chuck hummed in happiness.

“Love you too.”


End file.
